The present invention relates to a faucet and, more particularly, to an ozone-generating faucet in which an ozone generator is mounted inside the shell of the faucet between the water supply pipe and the spout
Following fast development of economics and technology, people concern about the quality and standard of living. In hospitals, schools, and other public places, ozone has been intensively used to purify the air, to kill bacteria, and to sterilize water. Regular ozone generators are commonly heavy and require much installation space. When used to sterilize water from a water supply source, an external piping must be installed to connect the ozone output port of the ozone generator to the supply pipe of the water source.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide an ozone-generating faucet, which has an ozone generator installed inside the shell to automatically supply ozone to water when switched on by the user to output water.